


In All the Right Places

by PitcairnSvalbard



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajorans, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Polyamory, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitcairnSvalbard/pseuds/PitcairnSvalbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Trek: Deep Space Nine story, between Kira, Miles, and Keiko. Rather explicit smut. Set during season 5, episode 3, "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places". Some of the dialogue is from that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the Bajoran Kira Nerys became a surrogate mother for the Human couple, Keiko and Miles O'Brien, Miles kept finding himself in the infirmary, picking up some strange Bajoran medicine. It seemed like every day he was fetching for Kira a new herb or salve... not that he didn't do it willingly. After all, she was carrying his child!

The clean, smooth surfaces and sophisticated medical equipment of the infirmary complemented the handsome features and erudite charm of Miles' friend, Dr. Julian Bashir. As Julian was preparing some Bajoran herbs for Kira's swollen ankles, Miles chatted amiably about Kira's condition. The conversation turned to a rash on Kira's thighs Miles had seen helping her out of the bathtub.

"Helping her out of the tub?!" Julian reacted. 

Miles immediately went on the defensive. "She's living in my house! She's having my baby!"

Julian wasn't buying it. With a wry smile he asked, "So, uh, did you look?"

"What? Oh, please. I was holding a towel up in front of her."

Julian laughed. "How does Keiko feel about you helping Kira out of the tub?"

Miles was not laughing. With more than a hint of irritation, he responded, "Keiko feels fine about it. You see, we are adults. We've developed a close, mature relationship."

"I'm sure that Keiko and Kira have. But you..." he trailed off.

"What _about_ me?" Miles challenged.

"I bet you looked."

\--- 

As Miles walked through the station's habitat ring to his quarters, he couldn't help thinking about last night's experience. He had held up the towel in front of her... and he'd averted his eyes as much as he could. But he had seen that rash on the back of her thighs. And for a split second, the curve above it as well. But that shouldn't matter, should it? He was a mature adult. And a mature adult shouldn't have a problem seeing an attractive woman like Major Kira naked, dripping water from the bath, steaming and flushed from the heat.

Miles looked down and saw that his Starfleet-issue pants now had a rather large bulge in the front. Luckily the corridor was empty. The last thing he needed was people going around saying they'd seen the station's Chief of Operations walking around with an erection. Cursing, he mentally organized isolinear rods until it went down.

\---

Keiko O'Brien and Kira were having a conversation about Bajoran flora when Miles walked in the door. Keiko gave Miles a hug and a kiss while Kira smiled up at him from her sitting position on the couch. "So what nasty herbs have Julian prescribed for me this time?" she asked.

Miles sat on the couch beside Kira and Keiko. "Not makara herbs this time thank god... takeo herbs. Julian says you'll need to dissolve them in fruit juice."

Kira grimaced. "No kidding. Do you know my mother used to give me takeo herbs as a child? Of course the Cardassians didn't let us have fruit juice, so she'd just mix it in water." Kira laughed, "I tell you, I nearly fled into the mountains because of the taste."

Keiko chuckled and got up. "I'm going to finish preparing for the botanical pathology seminar. Miles, why don't you give Kira one of those famous foot and leg massages you give me? She's been complaining all week about her ankle pain."

Miles looked from Keiko to Kira. "Well, um, sure. If you'd like."

Kira grinned. "Sounds great! I can't remember the last time I had a good massage. I'll change and be right back."

"Oh, I'll help you," Keiko quicky added, lending the very pregnant Kira an arm to walk to the bathroom.

\---

In the bathroom, Keiko casually watched Kira pull her red Bajoran militia uniform off, step into the sonic shower, and close the door. She decided now was as good a time as any, and began, "You know Kira, pregnancy or not, you're as attractive as ever. Miles tries to hide it, but I can tell he gets a certain thrill out of taking care of you."

From inside the shower stall, Kira chuckled and switched the sonic shower on. "Miles? That can't be. He's devoted to you."

"Oh of course he is. But that doesn't mean he won't be affected, spending so much time with an attractive woman." Keiko hesitated a moment, and then added, "Or that _you_ won't be affected, spending so much time with an attractive man like Miles."

Kira gazed at the wall of the sonic shower. Maybe it was the relaxing sound waves pulsing over her skin, or the non-judgemental, friendly tone in Keiko's voice, or perhaps the seductive idea of Miles' hands touching her with care and affection. Whichever it was, she accepted what Keiko was saying without denial. Yes, she was starting to feel a more than a little attraction to Miles. "That's ok, right?" she mumbled softly to herself.

On the other side of the sonic shower door, Keiko heard her and smiled patiently. "Nerys, you're carrying our baby. You have every right to share in our relationship. If you want to, of course."

Kira was surprised by the proposal. She and her boyfriend Shakaar, who had lately been very busy leading the Bajoran government as First Minister, were taking a break in their relationship. So she was available. But share in the O'Briens' relationship? These two Humans... it's true she had developed a close, intimate friendship with them. She thought about Miles, with his stocky frame and curly blond hair. His way of caring for her did stir something in her. Yes, she felt a desire to be physically closer to him. And Keiko, with her lithe, elegant figure and long dark hair. Keiko had always intrigued her, now that she considered it. With growing certainty, she was surprised to discover that, yes, she did want to share in their relationship. After weeks of subconscious tension and desire, it had all bubbled to the surface at once. On an impulse, she opened the door of the sonic shower and gave Keiko a big naked hug. Laughing, Keiko hugged back.

Pulling away hesitantly, Kira asked, "You're sure about this, Keiko?"

"I welcome it," Keiko responded confidently. "I want you both to be happy, and all this sexual tension can't be good for you, Miles, or the baby." "Or for that matter, me," she added with an edge of seduction in her voice - the sensation of hugging a completely naked Kira had made her a little warm. "I know Miles wants you too, but for fear of hurting me, he won't admit it at first. Better let me lead the way."

Kira nodded, with an excited grin on her face. "Lead on, Keiko."

\---

What could be taking her so long to change, Miles wondered. He tried to look over some technical specs as he waited, but he couldn't concentrate.

Finally, Kira called from the bedroom. "Let's have this famous leg massage, Miles."

When Miles walked in, he stopped short. There Kira was, reclining on the massage table piled high with pillows. Her eyes were closed and a tranquil smile rested on her face. Clothed in nothing more than a thin, airy pink gown which left her arms and legs bare, he had to take a moment to calm himself. "Steady, O'Brien," he thought.

Keiko came out of the bathroom and walked past them, passing Miles an encouraging smile. "I'm going to work on the seminar in the living room; go ahead and get started. The massage oil is on the table."

After she left, Miles realized his predicament: alone with a half-naked Kira, smiling peacefully and waiting for his touch. This situation would test his Starfleet self-disciple, he realized.

\---

After a few minutes, he began to relax and somehow managed to chat casually with Kira while his hands squeezed and rubbed her ankles, calves, thighs... Kira was certainly not complaining (except when he squeezed too hard), and Keiko smiled indulgently whenever she came into the room. Miles found himself having no good reason to not enjoy the situation. It was a challenge to not enjoy it too much, however, and he had to call to mind those isolinear rods whenever his hands accidentally brushed her soft inner thigh.

After a while, Kira slowly sat up and placed Miles' hands on her shoulders. He stood behind her back, and relished the pleased sighs that escaped her when he began massaging her shoulders. The conversation turned to Miles taking a trip to Ireland. "You've got leave coming," Kira murmured dreamily. "Take three weeks and go."

Miles chuckled. "If I left, who'd give you foot massages?"

"Take me along. I can think of worse things than spending three weeks in Ireland with you." 

With a wistful lilt in his voice, Miles agreed. "Me too."

At that moment, Miles realized the conversation had gone too far and his hands went still. Kira knew that this was the moment where things either turned good or bad, but she didn't know what to say.

As if on cue, Keiko walked in, and Miles quickly took his hands off Kira's shoulders, like a child caught in the cookie jar. Keiko immediately sized up the situation, and responded with a smile. "Don't stop on my account."

"Oh, right," Miles stammered, and hesitantly resumed massaging Kira's shoulders.

Keiko stood in the doorway for a minute, unimpressed. "Not like that, Miles. Massage her like you massage me."

It took a moment for Miles to realize what she was saying. When he looked at her, she just smiled and nodded. He was so confused. Did she really mean that? It looked like she did. But what if she didn't?

Keiko saw the confusion, excitement, and hesitation play out in Miles's face. She sighed. Clearly she was going to have to kick things off. "Kira, would you mind pulling your gown down to your stomach?" With a wink, she added, "I promise you'll enjoy it."

Kira moved the straps of her gown off her shoulders and, closing her eyes, shifted her body so the light gown fabric fell down off her breasts and rested on her pregnant belly. The moment of truth, Kira thought, her stomach fluttering.

Miles's breath caught at the sight of Kira's breasts, illuminated by the cool overhead lighting. Her nipples, large and dark from the pregnancy, had stiffened from the cool ambient air, or from arousal, he didn't know. He was broken from his reverie by his wife's voice. "Don't just stand there ogling her Miles, you have work to do."

Miles and Kira both laughed nervously. "Right," Miles sputtered.

Standing behind her back, he placed his hands softly on the sides of Kira's neck. Slowly, he traced his fingers along her collarbone as his palms glided outward over her shoulders. Kira inhaled slowly with a tranquil smile on her face, arching her back and relaxing her shoulders under Miles's hands. Encouraged, he continued sliding his palms over the sides of her shoulders and down the outside of her upper arms, all the while dragging his fingertips along the edge of her chest. Pausing for a moment with his fingertips resting on the underside of her breasts, he glanced over at Keiko, who smiled and nodded. So, exhaling and transitioning the pressure to the sides of his hands, he continued the path by pressing inward over the soft underside of her breasts, until his fingertips met in the middle of her chest, in the cleft between her breasts. There he gently lifted his hands off Kira's smooth, firm skin. Inhaling, he placed his hands on the sides of her neck, and began the long route again. This circular motion, sides to front, tracing Kira's energy from the calming neck and shoulder areas to the energizing breasts, had always been Keiko's favorite form of foreplay. Miles wondered if that's what was happening here. Foreplay?

Cautiously, Miles asked Kira how she liked it. A satisfied groan was her response.

Then after a minute more of the circular motions, she asked dreamily, "Where did you learn to massage like this, Miles?"

Miles grinned and turned to Keiko, who was watching with a similar smile from the doorway. "This type of massage? I suppose I just picked it up from experience."

Keiko chimed in, "When I met him he knew how to give decent massages. But they were so tame. He never gave me a massage that really 'stimulated' me... I had to teach him."

"Mmm," Kira groaned as Miles' hands rubbed past her breasts. "Then I have you to thank, Keiko... for this wonderful 'stimulation'."

Miles scoffed in mock offense. "Don't I deserve some of the credit too?"

"Not when I have to guide you every step of the way," Keiko replied. "Can't you see she's ready for more?"

Miles looked down at his hands flowing over Kira's shoulders, down her sides, under her breasts, and then back again, in a continuous circuit. "More power it is then, Captain." Gently, he craned his head down over Kira's shoulder and began nibbling at the corner of her neck. Kira gasped in pleasure, and barely caught her breath in time to gasp again when she felt Miles' thick fingers concluding their movement around her breasts by curling upward, rubbing over her already straining nipples.

Kira felt her loins responding to Miles' touch in a way she wouldn't have expected. This good, kind, charming man who was her good friend, was now quickly becoming her lover as well. What a wonderful prospect... and what a wonderful feeling he was giving her. As Miles' lips and teeth kissed and nipped more enthusiastically along her shoulder and neck, she felt his fingers apply more pressure and more area over her breasts and nipples. With her breath quickening, she realized Miles was spending less time on the shoulders and more on the breasts, and she was very much in favor of this development.

"Pinch them," she whispered, and Miles, grinning lustily, rolled her nipples between his fingers. With his palms he pressed firmly against her breasts, and his teeth bit into the soft corner of her neck. 

The combination of these sharp but delectable sensations sent Kira over the edge. With a crescendo of warmth spreading from her cunt, she was carried through a long, shuddery, delicious orgasm.

\---

She woke up a few minutes later to see Miles and Keiko looking down at her with concern.

A hazy smile greeted their concern. "Oh don't worry, everything's fine... Bajoran women have a short, er... refractory period between orgasms. Like a two-minute nap." As relieved understanding passed over their faces, she continued, "And now I'm ready for more."

Miles glanced at Keiko. "Don't need to tell me twice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiko is no longer content to be just an observer.

Keiko, watching the entire scene from the doorway, was now incredibly aroused. The sight of Kira's petite and toned form brought to a back-arching orgasm under the hands of her wonderful husband, hands she had trained, filled her with pride and excitement. But she wasn't content to watch. She wanted to give Kira pleasure as much as Miles did.

"Miles, don't be rude. You have to learn to share," she chastised as she walked over to the massage table. Bending over the Major, who lay basking in afterglow, Keiko pressed her lips onto Kira's. Both women responded immediately, their mouths opening and tongues intertwining. A passionate battle ensued between their mouths. When Keiko finally broke away, a film of saliva giving her lips a wet sheen, Kira was left breathing hard, mouth agape, and eyes closed.

With a naughty grin, Keiko said, "If you thought that kiss was good, let me take your gown off and I'll give you an even better one."

Kira nodded weakly, and then froze. "But," she whispered, "I'm soaked."

"Excellent," Keiko grinned.

Now it was Miles' turn to just stand and watch, as Keiko lifted the bottom of Kira's gown up beyond the wet, curly patch of hair surrounding her crimson, open lips. Miles was surprised to see that above Kira's engorged clit, a series of horizontal ridges crested her clitoral hood. He realized with amusement that these wrinkles were just like the ones on the bridge of her Bajoran nose.

If Keiko had noticed this Bajoran physical trait, it hadn't slowed her down a bit. With a couple deft motions, assisted by Kira, Keiko pulled the gown over Kira's large abdomen, over her breasts, and beyond her head and arms.

Keiko paused a moment to gaze down at this sexy, naked woman lying on the massage table. Kira was covered in the hot sheen of arousal, from her lithe legs and soaked, waiting labia, over the glowing roundness of her belly, flushed breasts, straining nipples, and toned shoulders, to her blissful face and parted lips. Miles groaned in appreciation.

"I agree Miles," Keiko cooed. "She's fucking sexy."

Kira laughed in surprise. "Keiko! Language."

Keiko ignored her and began her attentions. With firm, slow motions, she caressed Kira's thighs, hips, and belly, all the areas surrounding her yearning prize. Gradually moving inward, she motioned toward, teased at, and brushed close to - never quite reaching - Kira's engorged labia. Moans from over the mountain of Kira's belly told her she was doing something right.

As Keiko's fingers began to nestle in Kira's wet pubic hair, teasing and occasionally pulling on the strands, Kira's hips began to squirm.

"Keiko," Kira pleaded. "Touch me."

Keiko did more than just touch. Unable to contain herself, she buried her face in Kira's sopping wet cleft. Her lips pressed onto Kira's clit, and opening her mouth wide, her tongue traveled hungrily up and down, alternating between pushing into her cunt, rubbing over Kira's labia, and pressing into her clit.

Keiko, her nose buried in Kira's wetness, inhaled deeply. She was going crazy for the smell. Did Bajorans produce some sort of pheromone? Whatever the reason, she couldn't get enough of it, and tried to get as much of Kira's moisture into her mouth as possible. Every time she pursed her lips around Kira's clit, or pressed her tongue onto it, it seemed like Kira treated her to more of the intoxicating wetness. With her thirst mounting, she soon was focusing all her attention on that luscious button.

Suddenly, without warning, Kira's strong legs squeezed around Keiko's head and Kira's entire body began to tense. Kira's ecstatic wail could probably be heard all the way down the corridor, but Keiko was beyond caring. With her head firmly locked into place, she pressed her tongue as hard as she could against Kira's clit. She was rewarded with a final gush of fluid, which flowed over her chin and lips. She gathered as much of the wetness as she could in her mouth, savoring the tangy flavor with euphoric abandon.

As suddenly as Kira's legs had clutched Keiko's head, they relaxed, and still breathing hard, she fell into her post-orgasmic sleep.

Lightheaded and delirious, Keiko slowly extricated herself from the tangle of Kira's legs, and stood up straight. Wobbling, Miles caught her. He gazed on his wife's soaked face, with half-lidded bliss in her eyes, and her long black hair plastered to her cheeks and mouth by Kira's fluids. On a lustful impulse, he pulled her face to his, and kissing long and passionately, he shared in the intoxicating taste of Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to continue this - in particular I don't want Kira to be the only one getting to come!

**Author's Note:**

> It's an obvious choice for an erotic fanfic: Kira, Miles, and Keiko. It's even a subplot in that very episode of DS9... though it ends up going nowhere there. Strangely, I've only seen a couple of stories touching on what could've been - or should have been. Only a couple of stories, 20 years after the episode was aired! I don't know why... maybe I'm 'looking in all the wrong places'.
> 
> So, if it doesn't exist, make it. My first fanfiction, and my first erotic story.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
